It is known that various pesticides such as insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, and plant growth regulators may be formulated into various agricultural products for use on crops and ornamental plants, for controlling weeds, insects and the like. These products may be applied in the form of a liquid or a semi-solid dispersion.
The successful employment of any pesticide depends upon its proper formulation in a preparation that can be easily combined with water into ready-to-use form for application onto an agricultural substrate with safety to the applicator, animals and plants. The preparation and use of such formulations typically necessitates making them in concentrated form. Thus, the use of auxiliary agents such as solvents, emulsifiers, wetting and dispersing agents are typically required. The preparation of such pesticide concentrates, however, often times poses certain formulation problems due to the incompatibility of the pesticide component with other components combined therewith.